<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Game On by My_Furnace_Has_Wings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800298">Game On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Furnace_Has_Wings/pseuds/My_Furnace_Has_Wings'>My_Furnace_Has_Wings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Game Developers, M/M, Secret Relationship, ruthari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Furnace_Has_Wings/pseuds/My_Furnace_Has_Wings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Ruthari fic where the two of them are game developers trying to be professional while they sign a contract to combine their companies in a public conference with cameras and journalists and reporters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince), Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Game On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cameras flashed as soon as Ethari entered the room. A long table prepared with the paperwork, ready and waiting for them to sign. A pen sitting perfectly beside it. Reporters scribbling in their journals. Cameras clicking. Media covering them from different angels of the room. Ethari gave it a quick once over before he waved at one of the closer cameras aimed at him. The young camera man waved back. A grin on his face. </p><p>Gren stood ready and waiting beside him as his bodyguard. Normally Amaya would accompany him but seeing as she was occupied with her now wife, things had to change. Ethari wasn’t going to ruin their plans. Gren was excellent company. Not mention, excellent at his job. Afterall, he was trained under Amaya. </p><p>Reporter#1: “Here comes Ethari Dalzell. He completed an Engineering Degree that lasted four years. And on top of that a Graphic Design Degree that also lasted another four years.”</p><p>Ethari glanced up from the audience gathered just below him on the tiny makeshift stage. This really was an impromptu agreement. Cameras turning to the other side of the room as another door opened. And there he was.</p><p>Reporter#2: “Runaan Arras has just entered the room. A Game Developer that took a four-year Degree in Programming and 3D Art. He’s been creating and building games and systems since he was sixteen. Successfully launching his company when he turned twenty-one.”</p><p>Ethari felt his chest tighten, his cheeks felt hot. But his grin was genuine as he watched. Breath taken away when Runaan met his eyes. The same smile offered towards him. </p><p>Lujanne stood beside him. Regal as ever when she needed to be. A slight nudge to Runaan’s elbow and the man was moving forward. Eyes drifting to the table. To the audience. Around the room at the members of security. </p><p>Ethari saw Ibis nod at Runaan. Then look at him. And nod again.</p><p>Ethari gave a short nod in response as Ibis returned to surveying the room.</p><p>Reporter#1: “Ethari has also spent time working in local areas around his home as a part time mechanic. Working out of his employer’s garage since he was young. And now look at him! At where he is. Shaking hands with Runaan Arras.”</p><p>Ethari tried not to roll his eyes as he finally let go of Runaan’s hand. The shake was probably a little longer than necessary. He let his fingers brush slowly against Runaan’s as they parted. </p><p>Runaan gestured to the seats. The only two that were positioned next to each other. This long table seemed a little excessive. And his eyes flicked to Gren who merely smiled. Unphased about not sitting. Ethari swallowed and sat. He felt too stiff. The paper and pen gently pushed in front of him.</p><p>Reporter#1: “Runaan seems to be giving Ethari the honour of signing first. Will Ethari accept it or push it back?”</p><p>This time Ethari did roll his eyes. Picking up the pen and signing his name. Checking over the document. Skimming the information, he’d already read the contract ten times by now. This was what they’d planned. He could probably recite this upon request. Briefly hearing the reporters again as he felt Runaan’s eyes on him. Elbows braced on the table in front of him. Hands clasped. </p><p>Off to the side, Lujanne eyed them both sceptically. As if warning them not to try anything in public. Like they’d discussed.</p><p>Ethari dropped his gaze as he recalled Lujanne and Gren laughing at the idea of Ethari and Runaan, unable to contain themselves. He briefly brushed his knee against Runaan’s as he tried to hide it by shifting in his seat. He had no doubt that Gren suspected he’d done something.</p><p>Reporter#2: “-and that’s not all. Runaan must be grateful for this opportunity. To finally seal the deal and move forward into this new era of game design and development. There is some speculation as to where the co-founder of Lux Aurea, Janai Beausoleil is.” </p><p>Ethari grins down at the pen in his hand. Signing his name across the lines. Turning a page to sign the next part. He could already picture Runaan’s elegant handwriting as he signs his own name next. Runaan had wanted Ethari to have the first right. A courtesy Ethari had eagerly accepted.</p><p>“Ethari appears to be smiling. He must be excited to see this go through. Oh. Runaan is smiling-”</p><p>Ethari pauses, glancing to Runaan without lifting his head. Eyes finding teal. Soft and welcoming. Ethari lets his eyes drop back to his signature. Finally signing off. He sets the pen down and pushes the paper across the desk. Runaan shifts forward in his seat and picks up the pen. Flipping through the pages and signing his name beside Ethari’s. </p><p>Now it’s Ethari’s turn to stare and watch. And watch he does. Hands clasped in his lap. Letting his eyes wander to the people gathered. A few he recognises. People that have small posters held up supporting him. Supporting Runaan. He glances to Ibis again who is speaking in his radio at the back of the room. Eyes trained on the left side of the room. Ethari’s side. His head snaps over but he doesn’t see anything out of the ordinary. Still. He shifts again in his seat, moving a little closer to his soon to be partner. </p><p>That the public will know of.</p><p>Runaan’s movement draws Ethari’s attention back to the man beside him. Smiling and feeling content. Completely unable to remain professional. Oh, how he loved this man.</p><p>Runaan looks to him and before he can offer, Ethari is already sticking his hand out. The speed surprises Runaan but he takes the hand all the same. Giving a gentle squeeze and the shaking slows. Finally, letting go. </p><p>With a little wobble of his head, he followed Runaan’s example and looked out over the expanse of reporters and journalists. Eagerly sticking their hands in their air and asking questions. Finally falling quiet as one reporter manages to be heard.</p><p>“Why did Moonshadow Enterprise suddenly decide to team up with Lux Aurea?”</p><p>Runaan leant forward, pressing the button on his small mic.</p><p>“We thought it was the best opportunity at this very moment. We didn’t want to risk losing it.”</p><p>“Do you mean to Harrow?”</p><p>The journalist was ready to jot down notes. They never got much of an answer as someone else rose to speak.</p><p>“Ethari. Ethari Dalzell, Daily Heist here. Is it true that Harrow approached you with a similar offer?”</p><p>Ethari pressed his finger against his own mic button.</p><p>“It is.”</p><p>“And why did you turn it down?”</p><p>Ethari glanced to Runaan who tilted his head up a little. Raising his chin at the journalist. Looking back to the journalist as he answered. </p><p>“Runaan and I had already discussed a union that joined our companies. I-”</p><p>“When did that happen?”</p><p>“Was it in private?”</p><p>“Are either of you seeing anyone?”</p><p>Ethari frowned at that last one. That had nothing to do this with and while he wanted nothing more than to gush about all the amazing dates he’d been on with Runaan, that wasn’t why they were here today. Shaking his head, he held up a hand. The room fell silent. An effect he still didn’t understand why he had. But people seemed to respect him far more than many others. Janai, Runaan, and Harrow were the only others that seemed to have that same level of power to command a crowd into silence. He pressed his mic again.</p><p>“I had been approached by Runaan first. He made his offer. And-” He quickly glanced around the room. Eyes finding Ibis to see if there was an issue, but the man was calm. He wet his lips and continued. “-the pitch was near perfect. Harrow was beat to the punch. And you must take into consideration that Janai has a say in this too. Just as much as I do. She wanted to side with Moonshadow Enterprises after I-”</p><p>“Do either of you have anything against Harrow?”</p><p>Ethari frowned. Despite having the ability to silence a room, they still cut him off. Where was the line drawn between who had respect for who here?</p><p>Runaan lent forward to press his own mic button.</p><p>“No. Neither of us have a thing-” Runaan made air quotes. “-against him. Harrow was merely slow." </p><p>Among other things. Ethari let his eyes draw low to the desk. Movement to his left caught his attention. Glancing to see the camera man he waved to was coming closer. Edging as close as security would allow. He waved at Ethari again. His mind easing at the thought that what Ibis must have seen was just this cameraman. Ethari offered a sheepish grin and a small wave. A few cameras pointing to him to catch the movement despite it being something so mundane as a wave. He let his gaze drift slowly back to Runaan as he finished.</p><p>"And as I understand it, Harrow was not the one to pitch to Lux Aurea. It was someone else working under him.”</p><p>Ethari gave a small nod. Viren had been the one to talk with him and Janai. Neither of them had been sold on the idea. But they'd been willing to at least her the man out.</p><p>“Why is Janai not here to sign?”</p><p>Ethari’s attention was brought back to the others in the room upon hearing someone else mention his co-worker. Leaning forward to brace his arms on the desk. He’d asked her if it was alright to announce her engagement. Janai had been too enthused about planning the wedding with Amaya. He smiled as he pressed his mic.</p><p>“She currently has other engagements.” He grinned. Looking at his mic before back up at the reporter. “As in, she got engaged. Married. And is, at present, on her honeymoon.”</p><p>People shot their hands into the air. Eagerly asking more questions about her partner. But Ethari shook his head.</p><p>“I’m sorry but I wasn’t told I could divulge any more presently. Besides, I would like to think that as her friend, I would respect her privacy. She’ll come out about it when she wants to.”</p><p>“Where did they meet?”</p><p>“And when?”</p><p>Runaan shrugged, making a point to drag the conversation back to the topic at hand. “I called to make an appointment. We both agreed to meet later that day. And later that day, I made my pitch. And Ethari was hooked.” Runaan grinned out at the audience. </p><p>“Did you talk to Ethari or Janai about your pitch?”</p><p>“If I remember correctly-” Ethari turned in his seat to face Runaan, finger pressed against the button. “-ya were near beggin’ me to see ya.”</p><p>Runaan’s eyes flashed with a dangerous warning. Ethari let a smug look form. </p><p>“Runaan! Is that true? Did you beg?”</p><p>The look Runaan gave Ethari had him shifting in anticipating. </p><p>“I did not beg. You were so keen to hear more of my pitch that you were sitting on your desk. Leaning forward in anticipation.”</p><p>Journalists scribbled furiously in their books. Reporters spoke rapidly into their cameras.</p><p>Ethari would bet hard money they’d much rather report what Runaan and Ethari had been doing. Sure, they’d met for the pitch. And it started out professionally.</p><p>“I must admit-” Ethari tapped his chin thoughtfully; trying to keep his mind out of the haze that was that situation. He was sitting on a desk but for a different reason. “-I was quite taken with it.” And not just the pitch. “I believe we were even finishin’ each other’s sentences.” Or more like swallowing them.</p><p>Runaan tilted his head down to hide a light blush. Ethari’s eyes darted out to the reporters to see if they’d noticed. But they were merely shouting more questions. Lujanne shifting and Ethari caught her rolling her eyes.</p><p>“How long have you known each other to be so in sync?”</p><p>Runaan smiled as he lowered one hand under the desk. Letting it reach for Ethari’s hand. His other hand pressed his mic’s button.</p><p>“A long while. We’ve been in competition for a few years now. But no longer. We’re heading into the future together.”</p><p>“Ethari! Will you ever think back on this moment and regret it?”</p><p>Ethari frowned. What an odd question. “No.”</p><p>More hands flew into their air. </p><p>Ethari glanced at the clock. </p><p>“Would you consider yourselves friends yet?”</p><p>“Yes, I would.” And much more. Ethari’s chest tightening again. He remembered the talk of coming out to the public about them dating. But with them already announcing their working together, it didn’t seem right. They needed to plan this out carefully. And Runaan had been more than concerned for their safety. Or more, for Ethari’s safety. That was the whole reason Runaan had requested Ibis’ service. </p><p>“I have a question for you gamers out there.” Runaan turned to the nearest camera.</p><p>Ethari couldn’t hear the question as he looked at the clock again. How much longer? He squeezed Runaan’s hand and the man paused, glancing to him, and continued talking, though he was slow to turn back to the cameras.</p><p>Ethari looked to see questioning eyes stare at him again as Runaan finished. A gentle squeeze in return. </p><p>“Ethari! Will you be designing for both your companies now?”</p><p>“Will there be a new logo? Will it combine both the original ones?”</p><p>Ah. This question. They’d talked about this. It was still new but something they both agreed on. Actually, they’d planned this for months. They’d started this discussion almost a year ago. But only in the past recent months had things been put in motion. Runaan had looked over the designs Ethari had presented him with. They’d narrowed it down to five so far.</p><p>“Actually-” Ethari glanced around the room. At the faces. “-we’re plannin’ on combinin’ our companies.”</p><p>Shocked gasps filled the room.</p><p>“What’s happening to the names?”</p><p>“Who decided that?”</p><p>“Which name will you keep?”</p><p>“We mused over some combinations-” Ethari counted them off on his fingers. “-Moon Lux. Moon Aurea. Lux Shadows. A few-”</p><p>Runaan pulled his hand from Ethari’s and pressed it against the desk when voices started to rise over him. “We’re not changing much. Lux Aurea will be a branch within the Moonshadow company.”</p><p> “Why would you remove Lux Aurea?”</p><p>“Why is it being absorbed into yours? Why not the other way around?”</p><p>Ethari lent forward. “We agreed on keepin’ the main title of Moonshadow. But Lux Aurea is just as important as it was before joinin’.”</p><p>A few hollers and call outs. More gasps. </p><p>Reporters relaying the information to their cameras. Confirming what they were already saying. </p><p>Ibis spoke into his radio eyes scanning the small crowd.</p><p>Ethari took a deep breath. </p><p>“This was decided a month ago. So, yes. We’ve had time to go over ideas. Work out some kinks. There’ll be a lot more to go over but this is a fresh start. There’ll obviously be some changes. Compromises on both sides.”</p><p>“Don’t let this be seen as Moonshadow Enterprise taking over Lux Aurea. Ethari has as much control over the company as I do. And this was our decision. Not mine. Not Ethari’s. Not Janai’s. Ours.”</p><p>“Ethari! Is that true?”</p><p>Ethari nodded. Quickly leaning forward to press his mic. “Yes. We made the decision as a team.”</p><p>“How much control will Janai have when she returns?”</p><p>Ethari glanced to Runaan. Noticing the question in his eyes. But Ethari skipped over that question. He’d yet to explain that she was taking a step down. She’d been planning this for a few years. And her wedding had been put on hold for two years because of setbacks. People like Harrow becoming bigger competition. Companies like Moonshadow growing. And it wasn’t until Ethari had approached her about the idea that she spilled everything. She'd reached breaking point. Ethari had come out as dating their competition. Janai had thought Ethari was trying to take the company down from the inside. Until she learnt that Ethari was truly in love with Runaan Arras. She’d surprisingly let it go.</p><p>Runaan furrowed his brow when Ethari made no move to answer. The two just looked between each other. Lujanne looked behind him. Probably to Gren. Her hands signing something hidden as her body turned away from the crowd. Her expression revealed that she understood something. What exactly had Gren signed? Gren knew about as much as Ethari did.</p><p>The room had gotten quieter. Cameras still clicked and people still wrote frantically. Finally, one person spoke up; taking advantage of the quieter moment.</p><p>“Do either of you have any new ideas for games you’re willing to share?”</p><p>Ethari perked up at this. Runaan lent back in his seat, eyeing Ethari but letting him take the lead here. Ethari eagerly chatted about fresh ideas, a few issues they’d run into. Constant cheers from the public that attended were welcomed as Ethari’s face grew hot at the attention. But his mind managed to move past that and focus on the question. The information. This was something he loved to talk about. New ideas. Their testing. Their characters. Their story.</p><p>Runaan chimed in with the occasional technical side of things or mentioning conditions Ethari had glossed over briefly. </p><p> </p><p>The conference went much as expected and Ethari was glad to be leaving. Bowing and waving goodbye. Disappearing through the door to his left. Runaan to the door on his right. Reporters trying to follow them with bulky cameras, stopped easily by security. Journalists reaching out with recorders and pens. Desperate to ask their endless questions. Ethari was glad to be out of there. Gren had remained at the door to exit the small stage to keep an eye on things before he would follow.</p><p>He quickly slipped passed people in the narrow halls out the back, the low lighting had Ethari treading carefully. Spotting Runaan easily as he wormed his way through the tight space. The softest grin on his face as they stopped in front of each other.</p><p>Runaan leaning in for a kiss. And pulling away far too soon for Ethari’s liking. Chasing after the kiss. Pressing soft kisses along Runaan’s neck. Finding that one spot he was ticklish. </p><p>“S-s-stop.” Runaan tried to tear away from the affection as he withheld the giggles Ethari was hoping to hear. Runaan grinned sheepishly as he pressed a quick kiss to Ethari’s forehead. Ah, he knew what that meant. </p><p>“Give a me a few moments?  Just need to talk with security.”</p><p>Ethari gave a small nod as he closed his eyes and smiled. Runaan always kissed his head when he had to duck off somewhere and he hadn’t mentioned it to Ethari previously. </p><p>“Wanna head out for lunch after?”</p><p>Runaan paused. Blinking slowly. “Sounds great. But we might need to steer clear of the public eye.”</p><p>“Home cooked salad it is.”</p><p>Ethari laughed at Runaan’s pout.</p><p>“It was one time. Let it go.”</p><p>Ethari came forward to kiss Runaan once more. Whispering against his lips. “Never.”</p><p>Runaan huffed playfully as he roughly messed Ethari’s hair. The man seemingly unphased by the new look.</p><p>“Now it looks like we made out.”</p><p>Runaan was quickly patting the hair back down.</p><p>“No, no. I like ma new look. I should wear it more. Maybe I’ll get ya to help me where it like this later?” The wink he gave had Runaan’s eyes growing wide. Eyes flitting down for a moment. </p><p>“Hnnn.”</p><p>Ethari grinned as Runaan blushed and ducked back the way he’d come to talk to security. His long ponytail swishing behind him. He probably noticed Ibis talking to people during the conference too. He’d want to know if anything came up. Anything that would have caught the attention of the head of security. It must have been that cameraman getting too close.</p><p>Ethari shook his head as he eagerly pushed open the back door, stepping out into the back-parking lot of the building. A nice little spot that no one would suspect them to be dropped off at. Seeing their car parked with their driver waiting. She smiled and nodded.</p><p>They’d had a few of Ibis security members dress up as them and head out through the front doors so no one would suspect. Covering their faces and being shrouded in security. No one would be the wiser. Giving the real duo a little breathing room. Even the car they had waiting for them out here wasn’t anything they would normally arrive in. Ethari’s old Toyota. Rusty and sun kissed. Runaan had visibly shrunk away from the vehicle when he’d first seen it. Ethari remembered taking Runaan out in it to show him a good time. Runaan had been surprised by the date Ethari had planned. Janai and her at the time girlfriend, had helped. Setting up a small picnic during the night. In a secluded area of Ethari’s favourite park. At that time, Janai had not known who Ethari’s date had been. She’d respectfully stayed away to give them privacy.</p><p>Ethari made a move towards the car. Their driver winding down the window so they could talk.</p><p>“Hey Lujanne. You beat us here.”</p><p>With a laugh she nodded. Pleased with herself. Completely unphased by the old car. The two of them had bonded over their similarities. The way they both started out at rock bottom. Broke Uni students. And look at them now. Here they were. Finally climbing to the top. Ethari hoped they never reached it. He didn’t want to have everything figured out. He wanted to always explore more. Create. Inspire. He never wanted that to end. And with Runaan, a whole new world of opportunities seemed to present themselves. </p><p>“So, dear. How do you think that went?”</p><p>“Yah, yah good.” Pausing when he heard the door he’d exited from, open again. Gren walking towards him. Smiling and giving a thumbs up. </p><p>“Listen, about Janai-”</p><p>The door opened again. And there Runaan stood. Relief washed over his features. Approaching Ethari who lent away from the conversation to greet his boyfriend. Hands reaching out to straighten the bottom of the coat. A gorgeous teal. Runaan in turn, fiddled a little with Ethari’s scarf. More so he was doing something and not just standing there. A cute habit Ethari had discovered.</p><p>“That conference took forever.” Ethari stepped back to stretch before he opened the car door. Motioning for Runaan to slide in.</p><p>Gren already sliding into the front passenger seat beside Lujanne. Already keen to start heading back. Gren pressed a button on the console and a black shield separated the front of the car, from the back. Giving them a little privacy. </p><p>“I can think of sessions that went for longer.” Runaan grinned as he slid into the car. Scooting over to give Ethari room.</p><p>“Yah but-” Ethari stretched a different way. Sighing as he felt the pops releasing tension. Runaan reaching out to tug him in after the other. Ethari still sent Runaan a wink. “-those were enjoyable.”</p><p>“You spaced out a little back there. Are you alright?”</p><p>Ethari sighed as his head hit the leather of his seat. </p><p>“Yah. Just… a lot of cameras and lights and I haven’t bothered with many public meetin’s in a while. I really only stepped out into the public eye because Janai needed a hand.”</p><p>“I remember.” Runaan took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “There’ll be more though.”</p><p>“I know.” Ethari nodded as he closed his eyes. “Okay, so no goin’ out to eat. How about a fruit platter by the pool?”</p><p>“Hmm. I do need to do some laps.”</p><p>“Mmm. Yah. Fruit and some cheese sandwiches.”</p><p>“You’re going to just bask in the sun while I swim?”</p><p>“Mmhmm. Dinner and a show.”</p><p>“I’m going to have to start running you through training drills at this point to keep you in shape.”</p><p>Ethari had to laugh at that. Eyeing Runaan. “Pfft. Please. Hon, I could bench press ya.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Runaan tilted his head down. “W-We may never know.” But his blush was more than evident. </p><p>“Swim. Then food. Then sunbathin’.” Ethari lent against Runaan. Head set on his shoulder.</p><p>Runaan nodded as he came closer to kiss the crown of his head. Arm snaking around his waist. </p><p>“Sounds perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>Arriving back at their home had been… interesting. Ethari had finally revealed to the whole car about Janai stepping down. And how Ethari would be the soul CEO of Lux Aurea. The setbacks. The issues. Private meetings that Ethari had been meaning to tell everyone and just forgot because he was busy or because people didn’t have the time. He struggled to find a good time as he juggled everyone’s schedules. Until now. When they were all here together. No errands to run. No training sessions to keep up with. No meetings. No self-appointed homework. </p><p>It also still wasn’t out that these two were dating. Sure, the public knew they would be visiting each other. And there were photos of the two having lunch together somewhere. Laptops open before them and grainy pictures trying to work out what was on the screens. Runaan had been sure to get on top of that. Calling Ibis to make sure they both deleted any photos that could potentially give anything away. But even then, some of those weren’t work meetings. Some of those had been actual dates. It wasn’t out of the ordinary to see the two of them together. But beyond that and behind closed doors, the public knew next to nothing. </p><p>There were only a select few people within the work environment that knew about their relationship. Ethari had to beg his parents not to share any images or god forbid his father figure out social media and tweet something. He stressed the importance of their timing. They needed to do this as carefully and as gradually as possible. His father had promised. So long as the two of them visited when they could. That was a tall order but Ethari knew they could manage it. And his father wasn’t dangling it over his head like a threat, he just missed his son. Missed seeing him happy. He’d yet to officially meet Runaan. Ethari had gushed about him in person and over the phone. His parents growing eager as they waited. He hoped to bring up a home visit soon.</p><p>Ethari popped his door open. Gren finally letting go of the fact that he didn’t have to be a chauffeur. Ethari could open his own doors. Janai was the same. Slipping out of the car to stretch again. Eyeing the spacious garage. The electric door closing behind them. Blocking out of the view of the wide estate. The gardens. The ponds. If he lent further around, he would have been able to see the beginnings of the racetrack.</p><p>“So, ya think we should ever tell ‘em about us?”</p><p>He hears Runaan hum in contemplation behind him. Glancing back to his racing bike. It’d been some time since he’d had a moment to just ride. And after thinking about the racetrack outside, Ethari wanted to skip food altogether and just race. Maybe he’d do that later. Food first. His stomach agreed loudly. But he turned back when he didn’t hear more from Runaan.</p><p>“Runaan? Ru?” </p><p>Ethari’s steps echo in the space. Gren and Lujanne long since leaving them be. He glances down when he notices Runaan still hasn’t left the car. He sits there. Eyes wide as if seeing something Ethari couldn’t. Hands hovering as if he was still reaching to climb up and out.</p><p>Ethari watched Runaan’s eyes flicker as he saw flashes of something. Something Ethari couldn’t see and it forced him to drop so he was on his knees before his boyfriend. Hands reaching up to bring Runaan back to him. </p><p>“Oh no. I know that face. Ssh, hon, what is it? What are ya thinkin’?”</p><p>It took a moment for Runaan to come back but when he does, he focuses on Ethari kneeling before him just at the opening of the car door. Hands cupping his face. </p><p>“Hon?”</p><p>Runaan grips Ethari’s hands. Pressing them tighter against his cheeks as if reassuring himself that Ethari was here. And now Ethari had an idea of what the other was thinking. He’d explained his fears before. Running his dark fingers through his boyfriend’s moon-white hair.</p><p>“I just… I think most would accept this relationship. Though others might see it as a power grab?” Runaan looked down. “But would they think we’re competing with each other?”</p><p>“They already know we’re not. And we’ll tell ‘em as many times as we need to. Until it gets through their thick skulls. We’re not competing anymore. We’re a team now. This is our future.”</p><p>Runaan watches Ethari rise and feels him pull him out of the car.</p><p>“I want nothin’ more than for us to be out in public. But I understand the risks. I understand ya fears. I didn’t mean to push like that. I just asked without thinkin’.”</p><p>“I want to go to galas and dance with you.” Runaan sighs as he buries his face in Ethari’s shoulder. “Some people will fear us.”</p><p>“That’s competition.”</p><p>“But Harrow’s already had competition go after him. With guns.” Runaan stressed.</p><p>Ah yes, well there was that. Ethari nodded. Listening to Runaan take a shaky breath.</p><p>“I don’t want to risk your safety.”</p><p>Ethari doesn’t need to pull Runaan away to see his fear reflected on his face. He can hear it just fine in the way his voice wobbles.</p><p>“We’ll figure it out. Right now-” Ethari’s stomach growled and he changed his words. “-food. Food and swims and then we’ll slowly work through this.” Ethari stroked Runaan’s hair down his back soothingly. “We knew this would be an issue. We always knew. But it’s not out there yet. They don’t know. So ya can rest easy.”</p><p>“For now.” Runaan draws in a deep breath. He sighed but made no move to pull away. “Promise me you’ll stay close.”</p><p>With a deep sigh he tried to wriggle closer. Grinning as he heard a light laugh escape his lover. Leaning down to kiss his cheek.</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>Ethari wrapped his arms tighter around Runaan. He recalled Runaan's words about galas and dancing. Reminiscing the moment when they did dance. Before they knew who each other were. Chatting easily as they slipped away. The music carried easily passed the doors. And before he knew it, his hands were on Runaan; mirroring the man. From slow swaying to fast-paced swirls. His chest swelled and grew tight. He wanted that again too. His mind wandering again, not for the first time, about their future. About being free to be themselves in public. They even kept the staff from knowing just in case. His mind traveling down a path it so desperately wanted. White suits. A ring on his finger. Hell, even a ring on a necklace to keep hidden under his collar would be better than nothing. He wanted to marry this man. Keep him safe and happy. He’d fight the world for this man. The universe, if it meant being together in the end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>